Final Fantasy: Unlimited DVD show site
:Note: The URL for this website is no longer owned by ADV and currently hosts inappropriate materials. The URL is not stated here, and this page's external links safely go to the Wayback Machine. If you investigate further you do so at your own risk. ADV's official Final Fantasy: Unlimited DVD show site was an official website for the North American release of the anime. It was launched in October 2003 and closed in mid-2008 along with the rest of ADV's show sites. After being created, the site was never updated, and only ever mentioned the first two DVDs of the seven total released. The website featured only content for the first four episodes (those released on the first DVD). The website featured bios for the characters, artworks, and image downloads such as LiveJournal and AOL Messenger icons. Contents The splash screen featuring artwork of Ai, Yu, Chobi, and two Cactuar. It links to the Status section of the website, and features the ADV logo which links to ADV's site. Status These pages feature Lisa in their design. The News and Information page advertises the series and mentions the contents of the site. Since this was the only ever news entry, the News Archive features the same content. The Release Information page features press releases for the Phase 1 and Phase 2 DVDs. Party This section features character bios and artwork for the main cast. The main characters pages are titled "The Main Players" except for Ai's which is "The Characters in your Party". Supporting characters are covered on one page titled "The Supporting Characters". Each page features the character's main artwork as part of the design, the supporting characters page uses Cid's artwork. Yu Hayakawa https://web.archive.org/web/20080514070919/http://www.ffudvd.com/party/party.php The Brother Yu Hayakawa Age: 12 Class: Chocobo Kid Personality: Passive, yet determined The twelve year old Yu is Ai’s twin brother and the son of missing scientists Mary and Joe Hayakawa. The steadfast and resolute Yu joined his sister Ai, as well as Lisa, in boarding the ghost train to the mysterious world which lies beyond the pillar of darkness, in hopes of finding their missing parents. Yu definitely comes off as the more passive of the twins. He has a special connection with the mysterious wielder of the Magun, Kaze, to whom he looks up to as almost a savior type figure. Yu also adopts rambunctious Chocobo Chobi as his own pet, and with the aid of the Chocobo feather which never leaves his head, he is able to understand the speech of all of the Chocobo. FFU-Yu-conceptart.jpg|Yu concept Yu concept lines for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Full lines FFU Yu.jpg|Full colored Yu face concept lines for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Face lines Yu face concept art for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Face colored Ai Hayakawa https://web.archive.org/web/20071010151420/http://www.ffudvd.com/party/ai.php The Sister Ai Hayakawa Age: 12 Class: Child with an attitude. Personality: Loud, bratty, and stubborn. The twelve year old Ai is Yu’s twin sister and the daughter of missing scientists Mary and Joe Hayakawa. The loud and outgoing Ai joined her brother Yu, as well as Lisa, in boarding the ghost train to the mysterious world which lies beyond the pillar of darkness, in hopes of finding their missing parents. Ai is definitely the louder, brattier, and more outgoing of the two twins. After Ai’s backpack was stolen by Fungo, Fabula gave her the bizarre Poshepocket. This little purse with an attitude is able to spout anything from his mouth that Ai wishes for. The only problem is that Poshepocket can tend to be a tad stubborn and he is also known to misbehave. His mouth winds up being taped over after he eats a huge amount of the team’s food supply, but he does come in handy quite often throughout the show, spitting out very useful items that gets Ai and the others out of trouble. FFU-Ai-conceptart.jpg|Ai concept Ai concept lines for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Full lines FFU Ai.jpg|Full colored Ai face concept lines for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Face lines Ai face concept art for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Face colored Lisa Pacifist https://web.archive.org/web/20071010151253/http://www.ffudvd.com/party/lisa.php The Protector Lisa Pacifist Age: Don't ask a woman that! Class: Sexy Sorceress Personality: Kind and gentle Lisa Pacifist is dispatched by a mysterious agency to assist the twins in their search for the missing Hayakawa professors. Lisa is a practitioner of the powerful Kigen Arts style of magic, and her formidable powers have gotten the group out of dangerous situations on numerous occasions. As the series progresses, it becomes quite apparent that Lisa has developed an extreme sense of closeness with the twins as she looks after them in a combination motherly, big-sister fashion. She also displays a unique fondness for Kaze during their travels together throughout the perilous world of Wonderland. Lisa concept for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Concept Lisa concept lines for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Full lines FFU Lisa.JPG|Full colored Lisa face concept lines for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Face lines Lisa face concept art for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Face colored Kaze https://web.archive.org/web/20071010151209/http://www.ffudvd.com/party/kaze.php The Unlimited Kaze Age: Unknown. looks to be late 20's, early 30's Class: Gunfighter and Summoner Personality: Cold and driven Kaze is a lost traveler from another world who has forgotten his name and everything else about himself. His original home world was destroyed by Chaos, and now that he is in the Wonderland he has nothing to do but plot to destroy his arch-enemy Makenshi, or White Cloud, as Kaze calls him. Kaze joins up with Lisa and the twins for a portion of their journey, but he is hesitant to commit to protecting them, even though he knows that he should. He is the wielder of the incredibly powerful Magun, and the user of Soil to call his Summons. He is also one of the two characters in the show who are believed to be “Unlimited.” File:FFU-Kaze-conceptart.jpg|Concept Kaze concept lines for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Full lines FFU Kaze.jpg|Full colored Kaze face concept lines for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Face lines Kaze's face.jpg|Face colored Makenshi https://web.archive.org/web/20071010203745/http://www.ffudvd.com/party/kumo.php The Rival Makenshi/Kumo Age: Unknown. Looks to be late teens, early 20's. Class: Summoner and Swordsman Personality: Silent, but deadly. Shrouded in mystery, we initially meet Makenshi serving as a henchman for the finicky Earl Tyrant. The Earl refers to him as Makenshin, the Evil Knight, and one of the Four Lords of Gaudium. However, Makenshi has another name, spoken only from the lips of his arch-nemesis Kaze, who knows him as Kumo. Battling Kaze across multiple worlds, these two warriors fight one another every chance they get. Kumo uses his Mist Summons attacks to combat Kaze’s Soil/Magun Summons. Makenshi seems to be indifferent to Earl Tyrant’s ambitions, leading one to wonder if he is as evil as we are initially lead to believe? Kumo concept for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Concept Kumo concept lines for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Full lines FFU Makenshi.jpg|Full colored Kumo face concept lines for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Face lines Kumo face concept art for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Face colored Supporting https://web.archive.org/web/20071010203906/http://www.ffudvd.com/party/support.php ;Earl Tyrant :The tempestuous ruler of Wonderland, this little brat is also the one behind Chaos, who devours other worlds whole. It is his desire to collect all of the various crystals of Omega, whose power will give him the ability to consume all outside worlds, and become the all powerful ruler of the universe. ;Fungus :One of the Four Lords of Gaudium that protects Earl Tyrant. This mushroom man is supposedly unable to be killed, even if chopped into very small pieces. He proves to be quite a formidable foe, who seems to have a deep desire to impress the Earl. ;Herba :One of the Four Lords of Gaudium that protects Earl Tyrant. A sassy, sexy plant girl who will sic her Hughug babies on you if you piss her off. She is probably the weakest of the Lords of Gaudium, but undoubtedly the Earl’s favorite, for obvious reasons. ;Oscha :One of the Four Lords of Gaudium that protects Earl Tyrant. Perhaps the smartest of the Earl's henchman, he relies on other people and magic to get his deeds done. This very polite servant is also Crux’s puppet master, and is consequently always the first to know of the current condition and location of the twins. ;Crux :A puppet who has been reanimated by Oscha to follow the twins and Lisa on their journey. ;Chocobaba :This old lady LOVES Chocobos and is not well known for giving helpful information to anyone. She is Chocoimo’s older sister, and is the first person of the Wonderland that the twins and Lisa meet. ;Fungo :A little thief from a strange land that steals Ai’s backpack in an early episode, but is later found to be a somewhat unknowing member of the Comodeen. He has a keen sense for impending danger. ;Knave :The head of the Comodeen, a revolutionary military organization, this leader is stubborn, and firmly set on establishing justice and order in Wonderland. ;Miles :The lead female warrior of the Comodeen, she seems to be the head of the fighting Comodeen troops, and also assists Ai whenever she changes clothes. ;Cid :The famous Cid of Final Fantasy fame. The genius mastermind behind all of the great Comodeen inventions and vehicles, there is nothing that exists in the world that Cid can not make, or repair. Logbook The Logbook pages feature Kaze in their design. A page for first four episodes details story summaries and presents six screenshots. Bromides The Bromides section features Lisa in its design. The sections is a collection of artwork images. The The Main Characters page features all the images also accessible on the character's Party pages. The The Supporting Characters page features artwork for the supporting characters listed on the site, as well as additional characters. Chobi concept lines for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Chobi full lines FFU Chobi.jpg|Chobi full colored Chobi close-up concept lines for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Chobi close-up lines Chobi close-up concept art for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Chobi close-up colored Crux concept lines for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Crux lines Crux.jpg|Crux colored Joe concept for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Joe Hayakawa concept Marie concept for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Mary Hayakawa concept Fungus concept lines for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Fungus lines Fungus.jpg|Fungus colored Cid concept lines for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Cid lines FFU Cid.jpg|Cid colored Pist concept lines for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Pist lines Pist.jpg|Pist colored Tyrant concept lines for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Tyrant lines Earl Tyrant.jpg|Tyrant colored Oscha concept lines for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Oscha lines Oscha.jpg|Oscha colored Lou Lupus concept lines for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Lou Lupus lines Lou Lupis.jpg|Lou Lupus colored Herba concept lines for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Herba lines Herba.jpg|Herba colored Fabula concept lines for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Fabula lines Fabula.jpg|Fabula colored Chocobaba.jpg|Chocobaba Desolate concept for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Desolate Bolbol concept for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Bolbol Comodeen.jpg|Comodeen Clear concept for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Clear Fungo concept for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Fungo Frog Hermit concept for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Frog Hermit Chocoimo.jpg|Chocoimo Madoushi concept for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Madoushi Cosmopolitan concept for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Cosmopolitan Miles concept for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Miles Moogle Kupow concept for_Final_Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Moogle Kupow Sagi concept for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Sagi Somosan concept for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Somosan The Splash Artwork page features various promo art. Imagined future promo art for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Horizontal Fabula and Lou promo art for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Horizontal Kaze vs Gaudium promo art for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Horizontal Characters cloudy promo art for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Horizontal FFU After-Kaze.jpg|Horizontal Characters and cactuars promo art for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Horizontal Kaze, Kumo, and Lisa promo art for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Vertical Character swirl promo art for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Vertical Lisa on red promo art for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Vertical Girls promo art for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Vertical Kaze and Lisa chilling promo art for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Vertical FFU Kaze and Magun.jpg|Vertical Kumo character promo art for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Vertical Cid character promo art for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Vertical Equipment A section features Final Fantasy: Unlimited related graphics for personal use, such as dekstop backgrounds and avatars. This section's design features artwork of Kumo. The Desktop Backgrounds page features six desktop wallpapers based on images from Splash Artwork. Final Fantasy Unlimited ADV wallpaper 1.jpg| Final Fantasy Unlimited ADV wallpaper 2.jpg| Final Fantasy Unlimited ADV wallpaper 3.jpg| Final Fantasy Unlimited ADV wallpaper 4.jpg| Final Fantasy Unlimited ADV wallpaper 5.jpg| Final Fantasy Unlimited ADV wallpaper 6.jpg| The Livejournal icons, AOL IM Buddy Icons, and Messageboard Avatars pages featured ten square images cropped for Splash Artwork sized at 100x100, 48x48, and 80x80 pixels respectively. The Stock up at the Item Shop! page features screenshots of the main menu, Extras menu, and Scene Selection menus from the Phase 1 DVD. The Bromides of Legend Various hidden pages existed on the website that were not linked to. It is unknown how these pages were meant to be accessed. A page at chilly.php features special artwork. The first is the "Lisa is Chilly" artwork which features two artworks of Lisa with nipples protruding beneath her clothes. The first artwork only otherwise appears on the site showing only Lisa's face, and was later used in artwork for the Complete Collection DVD release with the shading on her right nipple removed. The second artwork features prominently on many pages as part of the site's design, however the artwork has not highlighted the nipple by rounding out the edge. Other artworks faced similar editing in ADV's promotional materials. A second set of artworks on the page feature character height comparisons. Party promo art for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|The "Lisa is Chilly" Artwork Lisa character promo art for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|The "Lisa is Chilly" Artwork Character height chart for main cast of Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Character Height Comparisons Character height chart for supporting cast of Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Character Height Comparisons A page for additional desktop wallpaper includes artwork not on the site. One of the artworks uses one of the "Lisa is Chilly" artworks, while two other artworks are reserved for this page for unknown reasons. Final Fantasy Unlimited ADV panoramic wallpaper.jpg|Panoramic Desktop Final Fantasy Unlimited ADV wallpaper 7.jpg|Other Desktops Final Fantasy Unlimited ADV wallpaper 8.jpg|Other Desktops A page for Region 2 artwork showed the Japanese DVD covers. Seven of these artworks were used for the reversible covers on the ADV DVDs (because fewer ADV DVDs were released than originally in Japanese). Final Fantasy Unlimited JP Phase 1 cover art.jpg|Phase.1 Final Fantasy Unlimited JP Phase 2 cover art.jpg|Phase.2 Final Fantasy Unlimited JP Phase 3 cover art.jpg|Phase.3 Final Fantasy Unlimited JP Phase 4 cover art.jpg|Phase.4 Final Fantasy Unlimited JP Phase 5 cover art.jpg|Phase.5 Final Fantasy Unlimited JP Phase 6 cover art.jpg|Phase.6 Final Fantasy Unlimited JP Phase 7 cover art.jpg|Phase.7 Final Fantasy Unlimited JP Phase 8 cover art.jpg|Phase.8 Final Fantasy Unlimited JP Phase 9 cover art.jpg|Phase.9 A page for the design process of the website shows early designs for the website and its splash screen. DVD show site Category:Websites